Los dos Yamis
by Crimson99tears
Summary: Dos gemelos bien diferentes, que no conocen ni el amor verdadero, ni el respeto por la autoridad, se toparan con pared en su último año en el instituto medio superior, y harán ver a dos mujeres el infierno que puede ser el ser amada por ellos.
1. Capítulo 1: Romántico y terco

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**ROMÁNTICO Y TERCO**

La obstinación de mi hermano no tiene límites. Cuando una idea se la ha metido en al cabeza, no hay poder humano o sobrenatural capaz de sacársela. No descansará hasta ver cumplida su meta al costo que sea. Es un ser altamente competitivo. Ama la competencia casi tanto como ama la victoria, pero en cambio, aborrece profundamente la derrota, y es incapaz de darle la espalda a un reto. Es por eso que una vez que ha iniciado con algo, seguirá luchando hasta el último momento sin rendirse, y hará lo impensable con tal de evadir la derrota. Incluso cuando resulte muy evidente que el reto esta perdido, él seguirá desafiando ciegamente a la lógica, y se asegurará de triunfar a fuerza de lo que sea. Cualquier cosa será, antes que ser vencido. ¡Eso ni pensarlo! La palabra "derrota" no existe, ni existirá nunca, en el diccionario de Yami Kisaragi.

Por fortuna tiene la ventaja de ser sumamente astuto, entre otras virtudes. Aunque les diré que en ocasiones, ese orgullo y necedad suyos le nublan el juicio, tanto así, que incluso yo he llegado a preguntarme alguna vez, si es que algo realmente no carbura bien en esa masa de neuronas que Dios le ha dado por cerebro. En esa ocasión, llegué a pensar que mi hermano había perdido por completo la razón, pero no. Simplemente estaba enamorado, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que en realidad no hay mucha diferencia…

La persona que eligió no era la mejor, en opinión de muchos, pero la tenacidad de mi hermano estaba por encima de todo eso.

Sucedió al iniciar el que sería nuestro tercer y último año como estudiantes del instituto medio superior. Tal vez sea necesario mencionar que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de mi hermano es atemorizar a los maestros; hábito que comenzó a desarrollar desde la guardería, época en la que gustaba de jugar bromas pesadas a las niñeras hasta hacerlas renunciar o ser despedidas. Al entrar a la escuela se le hizo costumbre ridiculizar del diario a los maestros durante las clases. Los maestros nuevos o recién egresados son especialmente fáciles de intimidar, y mi hermano es todo un experto en la materia. Disfruta de retarlos, aterrorizarlos y dejarlos en ridículo frente a toda la clase. Todo maestro que tuviera el infortunio de quedar en nuestra clase, se convertía en la víctima de mi hermano y, eventualmente, huían de él cambiándose de clase, de horario o hasta renunciando.

Uno pensaría normalmente que debería haber habido alguien que le pusiese un alto, pero no es tan sencillo. Y es que para empezar, se habrán dado cuenta ya, que mi hermano no es un tipo ordinario. Yami es poseedor de una personalidad arrolladora y desafiante, así como un inmenso carisma, ingenio, inteligencia, muchísima clase… en fin. Los docentes no tenían armas con que hacerle frente, y los directores de las escuelas en que habíamos estado, no se atrevían a intervenir por miedo a disgustar a nuestro padre, quién era dueño de muchos de los negocios importantes de la ciudad, y quien lejos de querer frenar a Yami, se enorgullecía silenciosamente de su actitud dominante.

Así que resumiendo: ¿quién iba a poder competir contra todo eso? Pues bien, eso nos lleva de regreso al inicio de cursos. Considerando que todos los maestros que llegaban a nuestra clase terminaban huyendo, es comprensible que nos cambiaran al asesor en turno por uno nuevo, por lo menos cada semestre. El primer día de clases de ese año comenzaba sin novedad. El grupo se hallaba expectante. El rumor era que el nuevo asesor de clase era una joven profesora de literatura. ¡Fabuloso! Una candidata perfecta para caer en la lona ante las puntadas de mi hermano. Lo más seguro era que saliera corriendo a los 5 minutos de haber llegado, y conociendo a Yami, ¡quizá incluso hasta la hiciera llorar! Ese iba a ser un momento para recordar, más de lo que todos pudiéramos siquiera imaginarnos. Yami también estaba de buen humor. Molestar a un nuevo maestro era siempre divertido. Ya estaba listo para darle a la nueva maestra una cálida bienvenida.

Justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre para dar inicio a clase, se abrió puntual la puerta del salón. Entró una mujer un poco alta, de ondulado cabello rubio claro y tez muy, muy clara. Vestía una larga camisa blanca con un pequeño chaleco negro encima, y debajo, unos muy entallados pantalones negros de tela muy delgada. Sobre los mismos calzaba unas botas de tacón del mismo color, un par de libros bajo el brazo, un maletín negro en su mano, y una gruesa regla de medio metro hecha de madera en la otra. El salón entero calló en cuanto ella entró por alguna razón inexplicable. Era como la calma que precede a toda tormenta; algo grande estaba a punto de desatarse.

Caminó seria y silenciosamente hasta el escritorio y dejó encima sus cosas, con excepción de aquella regla, que en adelante, veríamos perdurablemente fusionada a su mano derecha. Caminó hasta quedar frente al pizarrón, barriéndonos con aquella fría y severa mirada suya. Fue impresionante, hasta para mí. Hasta entonces nunca había visto a alguien con tanta fuerza en la mirada, ¡y menos a una mujer! Esa intimidante mirada sólo era comparable a la de mi propio hermano, o a la de su amigo, Seto Kaiba, quienes estoy seguro, estaban tan sorprendidos como yo, o más, aunque sus caras no lo decían.

La mujer se paró ahí y con sus ojos azules y claros, como el hielo mismo, nos miró con desprecio, como si no fuéramos dignos de estar en su presencia. Fue como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado nos golpeara de pronto, y nadie se atrevía a producir sonido alguno. En ese momento lo noté. En los ojos de mi hermano brilló la emoción de la batalla, y sus labios se torcieron en una pequeñísima sonrisa. Iba a empezar, y estaba bastante emocionado. Esta riña prometía ser realmente interesante.

La maestra azotó la regla contra su mano vacía y hubo un pequeño sobresalto general.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó- ¿Van a quedarse ahí como troncos toda la mañana?

La duda surcó los rostros de la mayoría. Los compañeros comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros como intentando leer la respuesta en la cara de los otros bobos, pero nada salía de los pozos secos en sus cabezas. A mi lado, escuché que Jounouchi, otro de nuestros amigos, me preguntaba en secreto:

-Oye Yuugi, ¿de qué está hablando esa bruja?

El pedido no era muy claro, pero lo que ella estaba esperando, era que hiciéramos la tradicional reverencia con saludo de los buenos días que normalmente se hacía. Todos los grupos de estudiantes de Japón lo hacían, pero en nuestro salón hacía mucho tiempo que no existía un respeto hacia la figura docente, por lo que no es difícil imaginar porque mis compañeros ni siquiera se acordaban de con que se comía eso. Se lo iba a decir a Jou, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, un marcador salió volando de la nada golpeándole a mi amigo en el tabique de la nariz.

-¡Con que secreteándose a mis espaldas, ¿no? Por lo visto no han recibido la instrucción básica de modales. Pues bien, eso les costará a todos el 10% de su calificación mensual, y un 10% más, a su _compañerita _(Jou), por comunicativa.

Hubo un quejido general, que fue inmediatamente apagado por la profesora.

-¡Ahh, ¿quieren que sea un 20%? –y se acallaron los quejidos. Sin embargo, una conmoción aún mayor estaba por azotar. Mi hermano se levantó de su silla en ese momento, todos lo miraron como diciendo "¡Ya era hora!", y con toda firmeza y confianza en sí mismo le dijo:

-Discúlpeme, sensei, pero me temo que esta siendo intransigente…

-¡Siéntese! –le ordenó ella, sin siquiera hacerle caso. Su voz retumbó en las paredes del aula haciendo al grupo saltar en sus asientos- No le di permiso de hablar.

-Como decía, esta siendo… -intentó de nuevo sin dejarse mangonear, pero entonces, un golpe horrendo se oyó desde su lugar cuando la maestra estrelló su mano violentamente contra la paleta de su banca. Por poco creí que la había roto en serio.

-¡¿Acaso está sordo? –dijo alzando la voz. Su gélida mirada se encontró con la desconcertada de Yami, vaporizando las palabras de su boca al instante- ¡He dicho siéntese! ¡Regla número uno: nadie habla hasta que yo le dé la palabra, y nadie se levanta de su asiento sin que yo lo autorice! ¡Si no le agrada, puede salir de mi clase y tendrá dos faltas! ¡Acumule tres faltas y estará automáticamente reprobado! –Su mirada se endureció aún más y su voz se hizo casi gutural- ¿Quedó claro?

Recobrando algo de aplomo, mi hermano contestó:

-Sí, sensei, muy claro, pero…

"Pero". ¡Ah, que nefasta palabra! Antes que cualquier otra saliera de su boca, la regla amenazadora de la maestra ya se había estampado estrepitosamente contra su cabeza. El salón entero, incluyéndonos a Seto y a mí, alzó un jadeo incrédulo y los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. Mi hermano se llevó una mano al lugar golpeado. La expresión de su rostro decía que su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, aunque en realidad si había una única cosa que surcaba su mente: "Me golpeó… ¡Ella me golpeó…! ¡Me golpeó!", se repetía sin cesar. La maestra lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia la puerta.

-Por lo visto no entiende usted el idioma, ¿verdad? ¡Pues lárguese, y no vuelva hasta que haya aprendido el significado de "no" y "hablar" y "siéntese"! –dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta, y arrojó a Yami fuera del salón cual si fuera un saco de basura. Se oyó el terrible portazo tras él, y un ensordecedor silencio imperó en adelante. Los rostros de todos los compañeros del salón estaban estupefactos, y que decir de Jou; él estaba horrorizado, en shock. Por otro lado, Seto y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos. ¡Eso realmente no podía haber pasado! ¿Acaso alguien, alguien realmente acababa de someter humillantemente a Yami Kisaragi?

"¡Esa… esa mujer… ¡", Seto sólo la veía sin poder creerlo todavía.

"¡…tiene un pacto…!", el rostro de Jou estaba descompuesto.

"¡…con el Diablo!", fue la única explicación posible que encontramos.

Mi hermano pasó el resto de la mañana en el pasillo. Estuvo un buen rato con la mirada en blanco y la boca semicerrada. Evidentemente le costaba trabajo asimilar lo ocurrido. En todo ese tiempo que su mente estuvo ida siguió repitiéndose la misma cosa.

"Me golpeó… ella me golpeó…"

Finalmente, alrededor de la mitad de la segunda hora clase, fue que salió de su "estado de shock", y pudo de nuevo pensar coherentemente. Nos sorprendió ver lo tranquilo y sonriente que estaba cuando llegó la hora del descanso. Esperábamos que estuviera estresado y molesto, como cuando las cosas no salen del modo que quiere o espera. Sin embargo nos recibió a la salida del salón con un rostro sereno, casi contento, y una vez que nos decidimos a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido con la nueva maestra, no dijo nada, sino que empezó a reírse como si le diera mucha gracia. Creímos que tal vez había sido demasiado impacto para él, pero entonces Yami disipó nuestras dudas.

-¡Es divertido, -nos dijo- muy divertido! ¡Esa mujer realmente me apabulló!

-Sí, frente a toda la clase –dijo Seto-. Justo como tú sueles hacer con los maestros, no ellos contigo. ¿Te parece divertido?

-Pues sí. ¡Bastante, en realidad! Ustedes saben que nunca antes habían hecho eso conmigo. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero ahora que lo veo… ¡me da gusto!

-¿Qué tiene de agradable? –le pregunté.

-Que ha llegado alguien más interesante de molestar.

-¿Quieres decir que volverás a intentarlo? –le dijimos Seto y yo incrédulos.

-¡Viejo, no te lo recomiendo! –le aconsejó Jou- ¡Sakuraba sabe kung-fu!

-¿Sakuraba? ¿Así se llama?

-Sí, -indico Seto- Meia Sakuraba. Pero dile "Sakuraba-sensei", o sólo "sensei", si es que no quieres que vuelva a estamparte esa regla en la cabeza –y se río levemente.

-¡Ah, sí! La regla… -concedió Yami con una sonrisa- ¡Ja, ja! Esa mujer no me dio oportunidad de defenderme. Me hizo sentir un poco de miedo; hay que reconocerle su logro.

"Eso es mucho más de lo que nadie ha logrado…" pensé. Sólo nuestro padre era capaz de poner en Yami esa expresión de desconcierto. De hecho, Sakuraba-sensei me recordaba un poco a nuestro padre. Ese mismo aire de superioridad e intolerancia, la mirada fría, esa aura que inspira miedo y respeto. De los tres hermanos que éramos en mi familia, sólo Yami gozaba de la total confianza y aprobación de nuestro padre. Era en efecto, el consentido.

-Además… -dijo él poniéndose serio de pronto- ella sigue siendo igual que todos los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "igual a todos los demás"? –preguntó Seto. Sólo podía referirse a una cosa.

-Pues… ella todavía no sabe quién soy, es por eso que me ha tratado como trataría a cualquier otro. Pero en cuanto sepa mi nombre, caerá igual que los otros, igual que todos.

-Sí… Creo que tienes razón. No importa cuán dura se muestre ahora, eso es sólo porque cree que tiene poder sobre ti. Pero tan pronto como sepa con quien se mete, ya no se mostrará tan "estricta"… -una sonrisa agria se formó en sus labios. Mi hermano asintió también sonriendo, pero por alguna razón, noté que no se veía tan divertido como antes.

También me pareció extraño que mencionara lo de nuestro apellido. ¿Realmente pensaba usar eso para intimidar a la maestra? No me parecía lógico. Él siempre fue un hombre muy orgulloso, y por lo mismo, le gustaba afrontar los retos sin más ventaja que sus propias cualidades y recursos personales. Alcanzar la victoria sin ventajas externas y demostrar su superioridad ante el enemigo, era lo que más le satisfacía. Ganar algo en función del dinero o los privilegios que nuestro apellido le proporcionaba, sería como tragarse un puñado de cenizas. Pensar en todo esto comenzó a darme una extraña sensación al respecto, pero preferí guardármela y esperar.

Terminó el descanso y volvimos a clases. Yami también entró, pero no hizo por retar a Sakuraba. El resto de la clase hasta la salida, sólo la estuvo observando mientras daba su materia. Finalmente llegó la hora de salir, y en cuanto se fue la mayor parte del grupo, mi hermano se dirigió con la maestra. Nosotros decidimos esperarlo y observar desde afuera del aula deseándole suerte.

Ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse cuando mi hermano se acercó, y ella lo miró muy seriamente.

-Em… Sensei, he venido a disculparme por lo de esta mañana, yo…

-Ni se moleste, -le interrumpió- usted ya tiene dos faltas y 30% menos de calificación. Necesitará un 100 si quiere salvar mi materia este mes. Y en cuanto a lo de hoy, más le vale que no se vuelva a repetir, porque no seré tan tolerante la próxima vez.

Apenas pude tragarlo cuando lo escuché desde donde estábamos Jounouchi, Kaiba y yo. "¡¿Ella estaba siendo tolerante?", me dije.

-Lo entiendo, sensei –dijo mi hermano-. Y a propósito de mi calificación, mi nombre es Yami Kisaragi.

Una triunfante media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al decirlo.

-Ah, sí. Kisaragi, Yami –dijo ella. Él asumió por su tono que efectivamente sabía sobre él, y estaba lista para voltearse y hacerle una reverencia, pero la maestra continuó- Ya lo sabía. Ya te había registrado en la lista por lo de hoy; fuiste el único con falta.

Yami la miró confundido. No estaba plenamente seguro de que ella supiera con quien estaba hablando.

-Creo que no me escuchó: dije que soy Yami Kisaragi, quiero decir, que soy parte de la familia Kisaragi.

Sakuraba ni siquiera lo miró. Tomó sus cosas y lo pasó de largo y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorándolo por completo.

-Sí, que bien por ti, niño. Imagino que ha de ser grandioso, pero ya debo irme.

Irritado, Yami se volteó decidido a decirle un par de cosas como castigo a su ignorancia.

-¡Sakuraba! –le gritó. Ella se congeló al instante. Yami dio un par de pasos hacia ella, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sakuraba-sensei se dio vuelta hacia él apuntándole a la cara con su regla, cuya punta quedó a escasos milímetros de su nariz. Una voz sombría y escalofriante salió de su boca cuando se miraron.

-Nada de "Sakuraba". "Sakuraba-sensei" para ti, y sé muy bien quien eres, pero no creas que puedes meterte conmigo sólo porque tu padre tiene dinero. A mi no me importa quien seas, ni cuantos ceros tenga tu cuenta bancaria; métete conmigo, atrévete y te arrancaré la cabeza y la arrojaré a la bahía más cercana.

Dicho esto, se giró velozmente y salió del salón como una tempestad, sin siquiera dar tiempo a mi hermano de responderle. Estábamos anonadados, y no sabíamos que decir. Pero una vez que Sakuraba-sensei estuvo suficientemente lejos, Jou exclamó en terror.

-¡Sí tiene un pacto con el Diablo!

Kaiba torció un poco el gesto y apoyó la teoría.

-Probablemente…

Volteé al salón y vi a Yami ahí parado todavía y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Yami, ¿estás ahí? ¡Reacciona! –le dije.

-La encontré… -pronunció en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, dudando de sí le había escuchado bien.

-¡Al fin la encontré! –exclamó encarándonos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Encontrar a quién? –preguntamos sin siquiera saber de qué rayos estaba hablando en ese momento.

-¡A la mujer con quien estoy destinado a casarme! –respondió ampliando aún más su mueca de gusto.

-¡¿Quéee? –no lo podíamos creer. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! ¡Esa tenía que ser una de sus bromas pesadas!

-No… no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo nerviosamente Jou- No estás hablando de… ¡No!

-No tenía idea de que fueras un masoquista –se mofó Seto.

-Muy bien, Yami –le dije con mi sarcástica risa fingida- Ja, ja, ja. Que buena broma. Ahora vámonos a casa.

-No es una broma –dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Meia Sakuraba es la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa. Es mi mujer ideal.

Jou tomó a Yami de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo frenéticamente.

-¡Amigo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ella no es humana! ¡Es un demonio con piel de mujer!

-Si lo que quieres es acostarte con una sádica, yo puedo presentarte a varias –le dijo Seto.

-Nah, no es tan mala para ser un demonio, ni tampoco creo que sea una sádica –dijo mi hermano con firmeza- Es una mujer de carácter fuerte y dominante.

-Sí, bueno, a esa mujer "fuerte y dominante" no pareces serle de mucho agrado, precisamente –repliqué.

-Es verdad. Sólo necesito atraerla hacia mí, y entonces será mía –sonrió.

-Sí, claro –dijo Seto-. 10 mil dólares a que no puedes meterte en sus pantaletas antes de graduarte.

Mi hermano levantó una ceja, y yo pensé "¡Kaiba, idiota! ¡No lo retes! ¡Si haces una apuesta con él harás que…!"

-30 mil a que puedo hacerla acceder a casarse conmigo.

"…¡diga algo tan estúpido como eso!", pensé. Y entonces todos, incluso los pocos alumnos que aún estaban ahí, pusimos una cara de susto por darnos cuenta de que realmente lo decía en serio.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Es de verdad? –dije. Jou me suplicó.

-¡Aaagghh! ¡Yuugi haz algo! ¡Yami es tu hermano gemelo, convéncelo!

-Esto está más allá de lo que yo puedo hacer… -le respondí.

-¡Así es! ¡Meia Sakuraba será mi esposa sin importar lo que pase, o mi nombre no es Yami Kisaragi!

-No lo puedo creer… -mascullé, más para mí que para el resto.

-Bien, tenía que suceder. Creo que a tu hermano finalmente se la zafó un tornillo.

-¡Ha enloquecido por completo!

Como dije, una vez que a mi hermano se le ha metido algo entre ceja y ceja, no habrá poder que lo haga renunciar, hasta que no haya obtenido lo que quiere, y esta no será la excepción.

"Meia Sakuraba… ¿qué clase de jodido hechizo retorcido y perverso has puesto en mi hermano?", fue lo único que me pregunté desde ese momento, y hasta que finalmente llegamos a casa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Campaña de conquista

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**CAMPAÑA DE CONQUISTA**

Mirando hacia fuera por la ventana de su limusina, Yami seguía pensando en cómo iba a hacer para conquistar a su maestra. En la esquina contraria estaba sentado Yuugi, su gemelo, en una pose pensativa pero preocupada. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el codo apoyado en el soporte de la puerta, con la mano cerrada en un puño que le sostenía la sien. Los acontecimientos de aquel día le retumbaban en la cabeza sin dejarlo pensar, tanto así, que estaba a punto de darle jaqueca. Todavía no podía comprender que era lo que su hermano veía de bueno en una mujer tan nefasta como Meia Sakuraba, pero lo que sí comprendía es que mientras él siguiera viendo "la meta", seguiría corriendo hacia ella hasta alcanzarla, aunque no pudiera distinguir claramente lo que pudiera haber al llegar a ella.

Sin embargo, Yuugi consideró prudente abstraerse de sus propias opiniones sobre Sakuraba, y comenzó a analizar todo con calma. Si bien era cierto que la maestra tenía un carácter terrible y endemoniado como nadie, dejando eso de lado, era cierto también que Sakuraba-sensei era una mujer muy atractiva y todavía muy joven, aunque sí, algo mayor para Yami, a quien rebasaba por 6 años. Pero más importante que eso, ella era la primera y única persona, además del padre de ambos hermanos, capaz de enfrentarse a Yami y derrotarlo, lo cual era sin duda lo que lo tenía tan impactado.

Sakuraba había demostrado tener carácter y dignidad genuinos; incluso después de saber de la posición social de su familia, ella no se dejó intimidar ni remotamente, razón por la cual Yuugi le debía, si no su agrado, al menos sí su respeto. Este hecho también le hacía comprender de algún modo, el porque su hermano se hallaba tan cautivado con esa mujer. Después de todo, un hombre realmente orgulloso como él, jamás se conformaría con las presas de medio calibre. Un hombre en verdad orgulloso y que se respete a sí mismo, no escogería como su compañera a una mujercita común y ordinaria, sino a una mujer igualmente orgullosa, poderosa y con dignidad real. En otras palabras, sólo elegiría compartir su vida con un igual, alguien que esté a su nivel.

Sakuraba cumplía con los requisitos en ese sentido, el problema era ese horrendo carácter suyo. Encima de eso, estaba la fatal primera impresión que ella se había llevado de su gemelo. Yami tendría que pensar en algo realmente bueno, en primer lugar, para apaciguarla, y en segundo, para conquistarla; una tarea que se antojaba imposible. Si de verdad planeaba conquistarla tan seriamente, Yami tenía que poner inmediatamente en marcha su mejor rutina de ligue y mucho más, y eso, sólo para empezar. El sólo pensar en ello, hacía a Yami enardecerse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Era la emoción de la batalla, la adrenalina que provoca enfrentarse a un reto desafiante. Se encontraba lleno de ánimos y energía, con grandes expectativas, pues si tenía éxito, la mujer de sus sueños sería realmente suya por fin.

Justo en ese momento, le llegó una idea. Su rostro se llenó de luz y sonriente volteó a ver a su hermano menor.

-¡Oye, Yuugi! –le dijo- ¿Qué te parece una carta de amor?

-¿Qué? –dijo Yuugi sin haber entendido del todo.

-¡Una carta de amor! –repitió Yami- ¡Eso podría funcionar! ¡Es más, podría escribirla en verso y hacerle algunas poesías para impresionarla! Ella es maestra de literatura, ¡así que estoy seguro que le encantaría!

Yuugi lo miró preguntándose si de verdad su hermano se estaría volviendo idiota.

-Lo que yo creo es que la leerá frente a toda la clase y luego la romperá en pedacitos antes de que puedas decir "Duel Disck System".

-Mmm… tal vez tengas razón –comprendió Yami un poco desanimado-. ¿Pero qué podría hacer para complacerla? Dime, Yuugi, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas? Se supone que tú eres el gran "conquistador" aquí. Piensa en lago ingenioso, "Mr. Playboy"

-Bueno, es cierto que soy un maestro del ligue, –dijo Yami- y que no hay mujer que se resista a mi atractivo… -agregó.

"Olvidaste mencionar que eres el Rey de la Modestia…", pensó Yuugi.

-…pero me temo que Meia Sakuraba es un caso especial, querido hermano –concluyó. Yuugi se volvió a quedar pensando, "¿Cuándo dices 'especial' te refieres a… cabrona?", y luego respondió:

–Mira, yo no sé nada de estas cosas, así que no me preguntes. El sentido común dice me dice que no tienes oportunidad, pero sé que decirte eso no sirve de nada, así que te diré esto: usa tu imaginación, y por favor, no olvides usar un casco cuando lo hagas.

Yami frunció el ceño un poco y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso, hermanito –le dijo-. Me muero de la risa.

Yuugi sonrió socarronamente.

-Pensé que lo de la regla te hacía mucha gracia.

Yami sólo desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco. Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, subió a su pieza solicitando que le llevaran ahí la comida, y se quedó encerrado el resto de la tarde para tramar su estrategia de conquista romántica.

En primer lugar, necesitaba borrar de algún modo la pésima impresión que le había dejado a la maestra, y cambiarla por una impresión mucho más positiva. Lo más adecuado sería adoptar la conducta de un estudiante modelo: llegar temprano, tener las debidas consideraciones, ser cumplido en sus trabajos y estudios, seguir sumisamente sus instrucciones, etcétera; sin olvidar lo más importante, convencerla de que su dedicación y devoción por el estudio eran sinceras.

Pero por favor, no crean ustedes que su dedicación al estudio hasta ahora había sido falsa. Tanto Yami como Yuugi eran excelentes estudiantes, concientes y responsables. El problema con ellos era que no aceptaban fácilmente las reglas o la autoridad de otros sin cuestionarlas. A Yami no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más le diera órdenes, razón por la cual disfrutaba fastidiando a los maestros y dejando su autoridad (y de paso su autoestima) por los suelos, pero en sí, él no era un rompe-reglas. De hecho era muy responsable y serio en sus estudios, procuraba ser educado y diplomático con todos y en todo momento, le gustaba vestir bien y andar siempre presentable de acuerdo a la ocasión, y le llamaban la atención todos los asuntos de tipo político y los negocios.

A Yuugi por su parte, no le molestaba seguir las reglas, pero cuando había alguna que no le parecía, simplemente la ignoraba y no se dejaba reprender. Su resistencia a la autoridad era mucho más discreta y silenciosa que la de Yami, y su carácter era más sosegado e indiferente, por lo que la mayoría tendía a percibir a Yuugi como el gemelo más tranquilo, cuando en realidad era el más rebelde. Contrario a su hermano, no le gustaba tener nada que ver en asuntos que involucraran temas políticos o de trato social. Prefería dedicarse a actividades más bien creativas, como diseñar, dibujar, construir, programar, etc; actividades que no entraban en el campo de habilidades de su hermano gemelo, pero en las que él era muy talentoso.

Pero volviendo al asunto de Yami, él aún no sabía que hacer para complacer a su maestra y que ella lo comenzara a ver con distintos ojos. Después de un tiempo de estarlo meditando con esmero, una idea finalmente tomó forma en su cabeza. Emocionado, Yami pasó el resto de la tarde y la noche alistando todo para el día siguiente; hizo unas cuantas llamadas y su plan se puso en marcha; apenas podía esperar a que amaneciera.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Jounouchi y Seto encontraron a Yuugi recargado en el muro del pasillo. De lejos parecía sereno, pero al acercarse a él lo suficiente, alcanzaron a escuchar que mascullaba algo así como "Estúpido gemelo…", y de inmediato comprendieron que Yami había hecho algo. No tenían idea de qué, pero algo no muy bueno sería de seguro.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuugi? –preguntó Jou- ¿Qué hizo Yami esta vez?

Yuugi sólo frunció el ceño marcadamente y no abrió la boca para decir palabra, pero un sonido muy parecido al de un gruñido emergió de su garganta.

-Adivinaré, se trata de la apuesta que hice con él ayer, ¿no? –aventuró Kaiba.

Yuugi entreabrió los ojos y lo miró severamente.

-Lo supuse –presumió el más alto.

-¡No es en serio! –exclamó Jou asustado- ¡Por favor dime que Yami no va en serio con eso, viejo!

Pero Yuugi no pronunció palabra y sólo desvió la cara con su expresión molesta.

-¡Aaaarrgghhhh! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –chilló Jou en respuesta.

-Entonces, -inquirió el castaño- ¿qué fue lo que hizo nuestro _querido_ amigo?

Yuugi volvió a emitir ese pequeño gruñido, y torciendo la boca, apuntó hacia el aula. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otros grupos se hallaba conglomerada alrededor de la entrada y las ventanas del salón, por lo que nada podía verse hacia adentro. Jounouchi y Kaiba se abrieron paso entre la multitud agolpada en la puerta. Cuando al fin lograron atravesar aquella densa multitud, sintieron de pronto que habían entrado al jardín bíblico del Edén. Desde el fondo hasta la entrada, el aula estaba invadida de plantas florales y frutales de todo tipo, había montones de enredaderas con flores exóticas colgando del techo y ventanas, y el piso estaba convertido en un laberinto de macetas con plantas de todos colores, tamaños y formas; incluso el pizarrón y el escritorio del maestro estaban adornados con flores recién cortadas, y a cada lado de los mismos, había un par de pequeños manzanos en fruto escoltándolos. Sus frutos eran de un rojo brillante, y eran lo suficientemente pequeños para caber cuatro o cinco en una sola mano.

Al centro de todo, se hallaba Yami orquestando los últimos detalles. Jounouchi y Seto se quedaron parados en la entrada mirando todo con la boca abierta. De la nada, un par de pequeñas aves tropicales salieron volando, posándose sobre la cabeza de Seto y revolviendo su cabello. Las venas comenzaron a saltársele en la frente al castaño, y sus ojos comenzaron a echar chispas. Jou volteó a verlo y se soltó riendo a carcajada suelta. Yami notó la presencia de Jou por su escandalosa forma de reír. Cuando se volvió hacia ellos pudo ver como aquellas aves hacían su nido en la cabeza de Kaiba, y tampoco pudo contener la risa.

-¡Lindo peinado, Kaiba! –dijo Yami entre risas. Seto sólo lo vio furibundo aguantando las ganas de romperle el cuello.

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito idiota! –dijo al tiempo que se espantaba a las aves del cabello, el cual quedo revuelto y lleno de pequeñas plumas de colores- ¡¿Puedes decirnos que demonios es toda esta porquería?

Yami sonrió con orgullo.

-Esto es lo que preparé para Meia-sama. Es fabuloso, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que va a encantarle, después de todo, no hay nada mejor que las flores y frutas naturales.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –exclamaron los dos, pero entonces repararon en algo- _¿"Meia-sama"?_

-E…espera… Sólo espera un maldito segundo -comenzó a decir Seto-. Déjame ver si entendí, ¡¿tú crees que esto va a complacer a la maestra Sakuraba?

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello –respondió Yami. Seto lo miró con desaprobación.

-Estás demente –le dijo. Un par de aves volvió a posarse sobre él, una en su hombro y otra en su cabeza. Enfadado se las espantó, y luego se dirigió a Yami.

-¡¿Y qué diantres hay con las malditas aves?

-¡Ah, sí! Las traje para ambientar un poco todo esto. Le dan un toque muy realista, ¿no creen?

Los otros dos sólo se le quedaron viendo. En eso, la turba de alumnos curiosos que se hallaba fuera del salón, se dispersó rápidamente en todas direcciones, y los compañeros de grupo que se hallaban aún fuera del aula entraron despavoridos a sentarse en sus correspondientes asientos; esta fue la señal de que Sakuraba venía llegando. Yuugi, quien venía entrando junto con el resto, se dirigió a su hermano y amigos.

-Es ella, y no parece venir de muy buen humor.

-¡Eeeekk! –exclamó Jou en pánico, al tiempo que sus pupilas se volvían infinitamente pequeñas- ¡La mujer demonio ya esta aquí!

-¡Al fin! –dijo Yami emocionado- ¡No puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando vea lo que preparé para ella!

"Yo tampoco…", pensó Yuugi rodando los ojos.

-Esto acabará mal… -dijo Seto.

De pronto se oyó un grito iracundo que venía de la entrada del salón.

-¡¿¡¿Qué en el nombre del maldito infierno le pasó a mi salón de clases?

El grito de la maestra hizo que todas las aves ocultas entre las plantas, salieran volando asustadas de sus escondites, no sin antes dejar un desagradable recuerdo por todo el salón. El efecto adverso dejó toda superficie manchada de la "gracias" de estos animalitos emplumados. Sakuraba estaba furiosa, incluso podía casi verse una oscura aura maligna creciendo a su alrededor. Yami se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.

-Fui yo, sensei. Hice esto para usted.

Sakuraba lo miró con rabia apretando los dientes.

-¡Kisaragui…! –ladró furiosamente.

-Así es. Estoy completamente enamorado de usted.

Hubo una exclamación general de sorpresa. Todos los alumnos se quedaron atónitos y petrificados en sus asientos al escuchar la declaración de Yami. Yuugi se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Seto sólo estaba ahí sentado con su cara sulfurada, mientras sus hombros y cabeza se llenaban poco a poco de pequeñas aves, y Jou, bueno… esta de más decir que él estaba muerto de miedo. Yami se acercó un poco más. Sakuraba-sensei bajó la cabeza encogiendo los hombros y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, mientras la otra se hallaba cerrada en un puño que sostenía su gruesa regla. Su puño temblaba y se iba apretando cada vez más, amenazando con partir en dos aquella pieza de madera. Yami creyó que estaba llorando de emoción, pero fue hasta que ella emitió su escalofriante gruñido que él supo la verdad.

-Tú… ¡Tú…! ¡PAYASO INSOLENTE! –gritó al tiempo que dejaba caer sobre la cabeza de Yami todo el peso de su castigadora regla. El golpe fue tan rápido y tan fuerte que Yami casi no lo sintió en un principio, sino hasta que aquel chichón recién hecho comenzó a inflarse en su cabeza. Por unos segundos, no pudo ver nada más que luces pequeñas de colores bailando frente a sus ojos. Poco a poco su vista fue regresando, el dolor era tan intenso, que hizo pensar a nuestro enamorado que tal vez su amada maestra podría haberle roto el cráneo de verdad. Al recuperar por completo la visión, levantó el rostro y lo primero que vio fue a Sakuraba-sensei apuntándole a la nariz con la punta del dedo.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso del mal: vas a levantar este teatrito, y vas a limpiar todo el salón de arriba abajo hasta que quede IM-PE-CA-BLE. La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez como esta, haré añicos esa linda nariz griega que tienes, ¡¿te quedó claro?

Todos en el salón contuvieron la respiración, hasta el momento en que la maestra terminó su frase y salió por la puerta del salón como una tempestad.

-¿Vieron eso? –preguntó un emocionado Yami a su hermano y amigos.

-Sí, -respondió Jou mordiéndose las uñas- ¡y fue terrorífico!

-¡Le gusta mi nariz! ¡Ella cree que mi nariz es perfecta!

Los otros tres se le quedaron viendo.

-Ok, es oficial, -dijo Yuugi- ahora sí estas asustándome de verdad.

-¡Y eso no es todo! –agregó Yami- Esta vez me apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó Kaiba. Se iba a arrepentir de preguntar.

-Que esta vez no usó la regla, ¡quiere decir que estamos progresando!

-¡Ay, por el amor de…! –dijo Kaiba rodando los ojos.

Cuando la maestra regresó, se llevó al grupo al salón de actos para tener ahí la clase. Yami se quedó a limpiar, por supuesto. Su hermano, así como Kaiba y Jounouchi decidieron quedarse a ayudarle, en vez de ir y morirse de aburrimiento en clase. Para el final de la cuarta clase, los cuatro apenas habían terminado y se sentaron casi desfallecidos en el suelo del pasillo justo fuera del salón. No era de extrañarse, pues en su vida ninguno de los cuatro chiquillos mimados, con excepción de Jou, había hecho alguna vez las tareas domésticas ni cosa parecida, ni siquiera en sus propias habitaciones.

Antes de que sonara el timbre del receso, Sakuraba-sensei apareció en el aula para supervisar la limpieza. Comenzó barriendo el salón con la mirada. Todo se veía reluciente, pero ella los miró recelosa. Los cuatro le aseguraron por sus traseros que todo estaba impecable, como ella lo había pedido. Incluso trajeron tinas de agua con cloro para desinfectar el piso y los muebles del salón. Sakuraba recorrió el aula lentamente inspeccionándolo todo, y pasando los dedos por toda superficie, incluso traía consigo un guante blanco del laboratorio para que no se le escapara ni el más mínimo rastro de suciedad.

Lo que eran Yuugi y Kaiba sólo la miraban tensos, esperando que la maestra no fuera a encontrarse alguna molécula de polen flotando en su escritorio; Jounouchi estaba hecho una pila de gelatina con ojos, pero Yami, Yami estaba muy contento, mirando a la maestra caminar entre banca y banca, y disfrutando cada movimiento de sus manos, su cara, su cabello, y todo su cuerpo en general. La forma en como Sakuraba-sensei caminaba con ese aire amenazador le parecía los más excitante que había visto en su vida. El contoneo lento de sus caderas al caminar le era especialmente enloquecedor, y estaba tan concentrado en ello, que por poco y deja caer una gota de saliva que estaba empezando a escurrirle.

-¿Con que todo esta reluciente, eh? –dijo ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Pues eso espero…

Los cuatro amigos sintieron que por fin podían respiran tranquilos cuando la maestra abrió la puerta del salón dispuesta a retirarse, pero no contaban con el as que ella se guardaba bajo la manga. La mujer alzó el brazo, levantando la mano por encima de su cabeza, y deslizó un par de dedos por el marco superior de la puerta, llevándose la fina capa de polvo que suele formarse en tan recónditos rincones. Yami, Yuugi, Jou y Seto no lo podían creer; esa mujer se había salido con la suya.

-¡¿A esto le llaman ustedes impecable? ¡Patético! ¡Quiero que este salón sea limpiado de arriba abajo…¡una vez más!

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee? –exclamaron los cuatro a coro. Jou sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo de sólo imaginarse que habría que empezar todo otra vez; Yuugi sólo miró a la maestra con odio, mientras que Kaiba estaba a punto de gritarle, "¡Hija de pe…!", pero entonces ella agregó estricta:

-¡Ustedes tres no! Dejen al Kisaragi mayor, y bajen al salón de actos con el resto del grupo.

Jou quiso abogar un poco por su amigo.

-Pero nosotros…

-¡Dije que vayan al salón de actos! ¡Ahora! –recalcó ella crispada.

-¡Sí, sensei! –dijeron los tres y salieron casi corriendo por la puerta.

Yami se acercó un poco a ella y con cierto aire de inocencia le preguntó:

-¿Habría preferido que le diera dinero o algo más costoso?

Lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue una mirada fría y llena de desprecio.

-¿Acaso tienes deseos de morir, o simple y sencillamente te divierte fastidiarme?

-Em, no… -respondió Yami- Simplemente me gustaría saber que clase de obsequio le haría tenerme en consideración.

-¿Consideración? Si quieres consideración, te recomiendo que asistas a un grupo de beneficencia, en cuanto a mí, ten por seguro que estas en mi lista de alumnos considerados –le dijo agriamente.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Yami con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Sí, en los considerados… ¡para candidatos a expulsión! –y salió de nuevo del salón dejándolo ahí solo. Yami suspiró.

-No tienes que ser tan fría… -le dijo al aire.

Yami estaba seguro de que en el fondo, el arreglo le había gustado a Meia, después de todo, ¿a qué mujer no le gustan las flores, y más si están tan frescas? Pero el incidente de los pájaros había arruinado el regalo, según había visto. Mientras limpiaba todo de nuevo, se dedicó a pensar en cual sería su siguiente estrategia, una que no incluyera aves. Al cabo de casi dos horas, finalmente terminó, quedando exhausto, adolorido y hambriento. En ese punto, consideró seriamente el sugerirle a su padre que diera un sustancioso aumento de sueldo a la servidumbre. Quedaban otras dos horas todavía para el timbre de salida, las cuales decidió aprovechar para descansar antes que empezaran las actividades del club de Kendo, del cual era capitán. Se dirigió a la enfermería y se echó a dormir en una de las camillas. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, hasta que a la enfermería llegó su hermano para despertarlo.

-¿Yuugi? –dijo un adormilado Yami.

-Imagine que estarías aquí –dijo, y le extendió a su gemelo un recipiente desechable con comida- Toma esto.

-¿Y qué es esto?

-¿Pues que ha de ser? Es el almuerzo que "tu novia" no te dejó comerte.

-Mmm… -gimió bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Y… ¿qué hablaste con la maestra cuando nos fuimos?

-Creo que aún sigue enfadada. Las aves definitivamente fueron demasiado para ella.

-¿No, tu crees? –dijo el otro sarcástico.

-¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Ya lo verás, mi plan de mañana será magnífico!

-¡¿Lo harás mañana otra vez?

-Sip, ya tengo todo planeado. Esta vez lograré impresionarla –su rostro esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Yuugi puso cara de fastidio.

-¿No podrías esperar al menos a que se le pase el coraje de hoy?

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡El tiempo es oro y lo tengo contado! Además, tú sabes muy bien como odio tener que esperar.

Yuugi sólo suspiró resignado. Sí, sabía bien que su hermano era un tipo impaciente y algo caprichoso. No tenía caso intentar persuadirlo de esperar un poco. "Siempre llevas todo demasiado lejos…" pensó.

-Haz lo que quieras… -le dijo finalmente. "…pero yo creo que esa mujer terminará odiándote de verdad", pensó. Luego le dio la espalda a Yami, dispuesto a salir de la enfermería. Tenía cosas que hacer, el club de arquería le esperaba para la práctica. Yami miró a Yuugi con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí? –le dijo enderezándose de la camilla.

-¿Eh?

-¿O acaso…estás celoso porque ahora he encontrado a alguien a parte de ti?

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –Yuugi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírlo, y Yami llegó por detrás a abrazarlo. Rodeó los hombros de su hermano gemelo con sus brazos y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Yuugi, no importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi favorito…

Yuugi apretó los dientes enfurecido, y le lanzó a su hermano un glorioso gancho a la barbilla.

-¡Muere imbécil!

El golpe mandó al mayor de los gemelos al suelo; el menor volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro con una mirada asesina y gruñó.

-Maldito estúpido depravado…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, yo también te amo, hermanito! –le dijo el otro divertido, mientras se sobaba la barbilla. Yuugi se volvió a la puerta y se fue gruñendo. Yami se levantó del suelo y también salió de ahí llevándose su almuerzo recalentado en la cafetería. Salió al jardín para oxigenarse y se apresuró a comer para luego irse a la práctica con el club de Kendo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuando Meia no está

C**APÍTULO 3:**

**CUANDO NO ESTÁ MEIA**

Para llegar temprano a su escuela, Jounouchi tenía que levantarse a una hora inhumana, saltarse el desayuno, bañarse desde una noche antes, tomar un taxi, y saltarse unos cuantos semáforos en rojo. No era de extrañarse que llegara siempre al ras del timbre o después de que sonara el mismo, ¿pero quién le mandaba ir a inscribirse en una escuela construida dentro de una colonia en forma de laberinto, y localizada justo hasta el extremo opuesto de la ciudad al que él vivía?

En cambio para Seto Kaiba, quien vivía casi a tres pasos del colegio, era tan fácil como salir 5 minutos antes del timbre y llegar tranquilamente caminando por la ruta panorámica (rodeando su mansión). Y sin embargo, el hombre prefería esperarse hasta el último minuto antes de las ocho para llamar a su chofer y hacer que lo llevara en la limusina hasta la entrada. Era más el tiempo que el pobre empleado tardaba en salir de semejante congestionamiento de autos, que el que invertía en llegar al portón del colegio. Y no faltaba el toque final de Seto: justo cuando metía un pie dentro del aula, Jou aparecía corriendo por el pasillo, y estando apenas a un par de centímetros de lograrlo, Kaiba metía el segundo pie y el timbre sonaba automáticamente.

-Tarde como siempre, perro perdedor. Deberías considerar tomar el turno nocturno.

-¡Cállate, Kaiba! ¡Tú también vienes llegando!

-Noup. Yo entré antes del timbre.

-Arrghh… ¡Te odio maldito poste con cabeza de bombilla!

Esta era la escena que se repetía del diario en el salón del grupo "A", salvo por muy contadas excepciones. Incluso, Yami y Yuugi tenían una divertida teoría al respecto, en la que afirmaban que Kaiba controlaba el timbre… ¡con sus pies! En alguna ocasión, los gemelos realizaron el siguiente experimento para comprobar dicha teoría: Yuugi ajustó la hora en su celular con el reloj de la escuela y esperaron hasta que dieran las 7:50. Llegada la hora, se postraron muy alertas en una de las ventanas del salón que daba al pasillo y esperaron. Justo a las 7:59 apareció al fondo del pasillo la inconfundible figura de Seto Kaiba, quien se aproximaba al aula con lentitud pasmosa. Los gemelos comenzaron a contar los segundos que faltaban para las ocho, mientras que el sujeto experimental (Kaiba) seguía su camino por el pasillo en ca…ma…ra…len…ta. A nuestros lindos hermanos Kisaragi no les faltaron tremendas ganas de salir por la ventana, y meter de una patada en el trasero a quien venía caminando con tales pelmas.

Justo cuando el hombre puso por fin un pie sobre el suelo dentro del aula, se escucharon desde el fondo del pasillo los alaridos de Jou, quien venía levantando una estela de polvo por donde pasaba. Yami y Yuugi miraron la hora; estaban muy seguros de que hacía eternidades que debían ser las ocho, pero el tiempo parecía alargarse para dejar que Kaiba, y sólo Kaiba, metiera su segundo pie en el salón, contando aún con 5 segundos para las ocho.

-¡Sí llegas, sí llegas! –animó Yami a su amigo, quien venía casi sin tocar el piso. Pero el destino, o mejor dicho el timbre, lo odiaban con saña, y en cambio amaban profundamente a Seto Kaiba. Justo cuando el segundo pie de este último tocó el suelo dentro del salón, sonó la campana al instante, aunque extrañamente, ya eran las 8:01 (con 46 segundos), y por más que Jou se barrió a casi 3 centímetros de la entrada, no lo logró. Kaiba volteó a verlo y soltó su frase triunfal como de costumbre.

-Otra vez tarde, Jounouchi. Ya ríndete, no perteneces al turno matutino.

-¡Mal…dito…MAMÓN! ¡Algún día…! ¡Algún día! –gritó Jou desde el suelo.

Kaiba sólo rió de medio lado satisfecho. Yami y Yuugi contemplaron la escena sin palabras, cuando al cabo de unos segundos, el menor finalmente afirmó.

-Ok, tenías razón. ¡Ese maldito mamón _sí_ controla el timbre!

-¡Y con sus pies! –dramatizó el mayor, genuinamente anonadado de comprobar su propia teoría.

-Con el pie izquierdo, para ser precisos –agregó Yuugi.

-Bueno, Yuugi, creo que me debes cinco grandes.

Yuugi gruñó. Los resultados arrojados por esta falacia de experimento fueron: un Kaiba de buen humor, un Yami contento, un Yuugi molesto y con menos ahorros, un Jou furibundo, regañado y con retardo… ¡ah!, y no olvidemos, un sobrenatural reloj amante de Kaiba. Eso sin contar todo el acoso del que el castaño fue víctima en los días subsecuentes. Los gemelos Kisaragi inventaron un millón y medio de bromas y chistes con los que no dejaban de jo…jorobar al geniudo de Seto, a quien no daban un momento de paz, ni en clase ni en descanso. El pobre ya los alucinaba en todas partes y a todas horas. Esos gemelos del demonio lo perseguían por toda la escuela sin dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, con reloj en mano, y diciendo:

-¡Ocho treinta, Kaiba! ¡Entra al salón!

-¡Ya entré, maldita sea!

-¡No es verdad! Falta… ¡el pie mágico!

Al mirar hacia atrás, Kaiba veía como su pie izquierdo se desprendía del resto de su cuerpo y salía huyendo lejos de él, burlándose de su desgracia.

-¡Nunca saldrás de la escuela si no suena el timbre de entrada! ¡Buajajajajajajajaja!

-¡El pie, Kaiba! ¡Tu pie controla el timbre!

-¡CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fue una semana dura. El estrés del trabajo se le junto con la paranoia de los hermanos Kisaragi y su teoría desquiciante sobre el pie y el timbre. Pero bueno, de que valía remontarse a tan pavorosas memorias. Concentrémonos en lo que une los hechos antes narrados con el asunto de Yami y la maestra Sakuraba. "¿Y qué demonios tendría que ver _esto_ con _aquello_?", se preguntarán, pues bien, como podrán imaginarse, Kaiba considera que llegar temprano a clase es una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que usualmente llega puntual (¡exageradamente puntual!) al timbre, pero desde hacía un par de semanas, tendía a llegar por lo menos media hora antes de clase, y todo para poder enterarse con antelación de que era lo que Yami había preparado para el día.

Cada mañana era un nuevo y mejorado plan para atrapar el corazón de Sakuraba-sensei, aunque entre más se esforzaba el mayor de los gemelos por halagarla, más deseos parecía tener ella de hacerle daño. En la primera semana uno de sus intentos fue mandarle preparar una cantidad de exóticos y finos platillos, dignos del mejor restaurante gourmet, sólo para terminar descubriendo que Sakuraba era alérgica a más de uno de los ingredientes utilizados. Después de estar unos cuantos días en el hospital, la maestra regresó a dar clase, y lo primero que hizo al ver a Yami, fue pegarle tremendo puñetazo en la quijada. A nuestro "Romeo" casi le tumbaron dicha parte con tan fuerte golpe, pero el hombre estaba feliz y extasiado ante el hecho de que ella lo había tocado; Kaiba casi podría haber jurado que sus pupilas tenían forma de corazón cuando se los dijo en la enfermería.

En otra ocasión, intentó obsequiarle un anillo carísimo de brillantes auténticos. Según él, quería sorprenderla, así que lo ocultó en su espumoso café capuchino, provocando que la maestra casi muriera de asfixia. Cuando por fin lograron hacer que la maestra escupiera la joya, ella inmediatamente procedió a saltarle encima a Yami para ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. La respuesta de Yami a este acto de intento homicida fue todavía más terrorífica que el acto en sí. El gemelo mayor sólo sonrió como idiota enamorado y, a pesar de que tenía el cuello morado e hinchado por el ataque, él afirmó entre suspiros que para ella esa era su forma de abrazarlo. Los otros tres estaban completamente convencidos de que si Yuugi y el director no la hubieran separado a tiempo de Yami, Sakuraba-sensei le habría exprimido la vida por el cuello, o se lo habría roto, lo que ocurriera primero.

Aún así el enamorado no desistió. Su siguiente intento fue regalarle un caballo blanco. Para sorpresa de todos, ese día no hubo comentarios de la maestra con respecto al obsequio. Al llegar sólo se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos en el patio de la escuela sin una expresión específica, y luego siguió su camino hacia el salón para dar clases. La deducción a la que llegó Yami, fue que esta era la manera correcta de llegar a ella, por lo que al día siguiente lo intentó con algo aún más exótico. Muy temprano en la mañana, hizo traer un tigre blanco a la escuela, pero la jaula no había sido apropiadamente asegurada, y la fiera escapó, devorándose al caballo para empezar, y después anduvo deambulando por todo el plantel, mientras que alumnos y maestros corrían apanicados por todas partes. Finalmente llegó la policía para capturar al animal, junto con varias ambulancias para aquellos que habían colapsado por ataque de nervios, o que en el tumulto de la situación habían salido lastimados.

La maestra también salió lesionada de un brazo al tratar de sacar a rastras a un torpe que intentó salir de la escuela por el lado contrario, y ambos fueron acorralados por el tigre. De suerte que Sakuraba-sensei pudo hacer frente a la fiera hasta que llegaron los rescatistas. Los cuatro amigos no pudieron distinguir si la maestra estaba molesta o sólo shockeada, y no hubo oportunidad de comprobarlo, pues la ambulancia se la llevó antes de que Yami pudiera alcanzarla.

La cuestión era, que Seto había llegado temprano esa mañana, pero no había plan preparado. La razón era sencilla: No había maestra, y por lo tanto, tampoco había plan de conquista del día. Yami estaba algo deprimido. En realidad sí había preparado algo, pero ya que su amada Meia Sakuraba se hallaba ausente, todo se había ido por tierra. Sin embargo se sentía muy inquieto y enormemente tentado a escapar de clases para ir a buscarla. Tal vez le había ocurrido algo, un accidente en su casa, en la calle, tal vez la habían secuestrado, tal vez estaba en el hospital. Las posibilidades bullían en su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, disparando su imaginación hasta los límites de la paranoia.

Por fortuna, el director llegó con un comunicado. La maestra Meia Sakuraba había salido en un viaje de emergencia por razones familiares, y estaría de regreso para mañana. Una vez enterado, Yami se quedó más tranquilo, pero todavía deprimido por no poder verla. Tampoco relajó su mente, la cual seguía afinando hasta el más mínimo detalle del plan de mañana. ¿Qué haría esta vez para sorprender a su amada maestra sin poner en peligro su integridad, y la propia de paso?

Por otra parte, el director decidió que sin Sakuraba, el grupo "A" sería casi imposible de manejar gracias a _cierta_ persona, por lo que separó al grupo en dos partes. Yami y Jou se quedaron en el salón con una parte del grupo, mientras que Yuugi y Seto fueron enviados a la biblioteca con la otra parte. Inquietos y sin nada que hacer, Yami y Jou dispusieron matar el tiempo, cada uno a su modo. Yami abrió su laptop y comenzó a fastidiar a Seto por el chat, mientras que Jou por su lado, organizó una guerra de bolitas y avioncitos de papel. En la biblioteca, Kaiba estaba entrando en una crisis neurótica, ya que mientras él trabajaba en su laptop, intentando aprovechar el tiempo en algo verdaderamente productivo, Yami se dedicaba a saturarlo de mensajes en el chat, los cuales eran, en su gran mayoría, estupideces.

Entre tanto, Yuugi se hallaba sentado bajo el marco de uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca, leyendo tranquilamente. Al tomar un breve descanso de su lectura, no pudo evitar fijarse en Kaiba. Tecleaba tan desquiciadamente que parecía que quería dejar las teclas clavadas en el teclado, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y casi botados fuera de sus órbitas, rechinaba los dientes con fuerza, y parecía que fuera a arrojar lenguas de fuego de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Yuugi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hablas con Yami? –preguntó.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Hablo con la puta Madre Teresa! –contestó el otro sarcásticamente, ignorando a la bibliotecaria, quien volteó a verlo con odio.

-Oh, bueno, –dijo Yuugi en un fingido tono inocente- creí que hablabas con Yami, y que tal vez querrías deshacerte de él, pero ya que no es así…

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y quítame de encima al imbécil de tu hermano!

-Ok, ok… Hazte a un lado.

Kaiba cedió su lugar a Yuugi, quien con sus habilidades de hacker, se las arregló para infiltrarse en el sistema de la escuela, inhabilitando el servicio de Internet inalámbrico, y frustrando con ello, la diversión de su hermano gemelo.

Ahora Yami no tenía nada que hacer, y se quedó sentado en su banca, haciendo un puchero de aburrición y desencanto. Las chicas del salón lo vieron en tal estado, y aprovecharon para acercarse a sacarle plática. Él se mostró cortés, aunque en realidad no tenía interés alguno en el asunto. Sin embargo pretendió seguirles la conversación, ya que no había más en que distraerse, pero a los pocos segundos le fue imposible seguir escuchándolas. Su mente ya había volado a un rincón alejado del infinito, y las voces de las chicas eran ecos muy lejanos. De vez en cuando alcanzaba a captar sólo algunas palabras salteadas de su plática, pero lo único en que él estaba concentrado era en que estaría haciendo Sakuraba-sensei.

Su pensamiento comenzó a divagar sobre eso, y de pronto, él y Sakuraba ya se encontraban en una romántica y casi erótica escena telenovelesca en la playa. Yami por fin tenía a la rubia maestra justo donde quería, el momento era perfecto y todo estaba dispuesto. Un hilito de baba escurría por la comisura de su boca entreabierta, al tiempo que su imaginación seguía corriendo la cinta dentro de su cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba suficientemente conciente para darse cuenta de que las chicas que lo rodeaban se le habían quedado viendo desde hacía rato, e incluso algunas intentaron sacarlo de su trance, pero no había poder humano en ese momento que pudiera arrancarlo de los brazos de Sakuraba, o al menos no lo hubo hasta que un avioncito de papel salió de pronto de quién sabe dónde para estampársele en la sien, haciendo que la mujer de sus sueños se desvaneciera instantáneamente en sus brazos.

El sueño se diluyó tan drástica y definitivamente, que Yami sintió como el agua se le agolpaba en las comisuras de los ojos, amenazando seriamente con salírsele. Sintió que un horrendo vacío le crecía en el estómago, y estaba por soltar un dramático grito de agónica desesperación sentimental, cuando de pronto, otro avioncito llegó a golpearlo entre los ojos.

-¡Oigan, tarados! –dijo una de las admiradoras de Yami- ¡Dejen de arrojar avioncitos de papel!

-¡Sí, -apoyó otra- le están pegando a Yami-sama en su bello rostro!

Yami tomó aquella rudimentaria pieza de _origami_ en sus manos y la miró con rabia. ¡Cuanta infelicidad le había causado aquella basura voladora! De pronto, algo se le reveló como por arte de magia y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó- ¡Jou, amigo mío, eres un genio! –gritó hacia el otro lado del salón, desde donde el otro le contestó.

-¡Sí, ya lo sabía! _Ehhh… ¿qué hice?_

-¡Gracias por la idea! –contestó Yami, y se movilizó hacia su banca haciendo a un lado a su grupo de fanáticas- Disculpen, señoritas, tengo algo que hacer.

Las muchachas lo miraron alejarse y suspiraron decepcionadas, mientras que el objeto de sus fantasías románticas se concentraba en sacar una libreta de entre sus cosas, para inmediatamente arrancar una hoja en blanco y doblarla en forma de avioncito. Acto seguido, se acercó a la ventana, sabiendo que del lado opuesto, se hallaban los ventanales abiertos de la biblioteca. Buscó a Seto entre la multitud de cabezas que engentaban el lugar, no tardando mucho para encontrarlo; se hallaba recargado junto a uno de los ventanales leyendo un libro, sin mucho interés, aparentemente. El malicioso gemelo le apuntó con el avioncito y se lo lanzó con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Yuugi seguía teniendo el monopolio de la laptop de Kaiba, a quien de todos modos no le servía de mucho si no podía conectarse a su compañía. Sin más remedio, el joven CEO tomó en sus manos el libro que Yuugi había abandonado, y se dispuso a leerlo. Se recargó junto al marco de una gran ventana y comenzó a leer entre líneas sin interés real. No era un tema que le llamara particularmente la atención, pero no estaba mal del todo. Sin darse cuenta, la lectura comenzó a absorberlo de tal manera que se perdió por completo entre párrafo y párrafo, y justo en medio de la escena cumbre del nudo, un avioncito de papel entró volando por la ventana y se le clavó en la cabeza. Kaiba tomó el pedazo de papel doblado y sus ojos desearon convertirse en lanzallamas para desintegrarlo en ese mismo segundo. Notó que tenía algo escrito, y lo peor, esa caligrafía le era familiar. "¡Hola, Kaiba!", decía el mensaje en el avioncito, y entonces una voz alegre y despreocupada se oyó desde una ventana del edificio opuesto.

-¡Vamos, Kaiba! ¡Ahora contéstame! –gritó Yami con singular alegría.

Kaiba sintió unas ganas poderosas de romper la cabeza de ese insufrible estúpido con un bat de hierro, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle que se fuera mucho a chingar a su madre, otro avioncito le aterrizó en la cabeza, y en adelante, los pequeños kamikazes de papel no dejaron de precipitarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño como una lluvia de agujas. En menos de cinco minutos, Yami ya le había enviado a Seto un total de 23 avioncitos con toda suerte de mensajes idiotas, tales como: "¿qué haces?", "¿por qué el cielo es azul?", "¿por qué los pájaros cantan?", y cosas por el estilo.

Seto intentaba cubrirse, pero era imposible; demasiados proyectiles, demasiado rápido. Comenzó una guerra. El CEO empezó a recoger los avioncitos que le llegaban y a enviarlos de vuelta con tanta fuerza como podía, pero sus brazos de empresario y miembro del club de ajedrez, aunque largos, no se comparaban a los de Yami, capitán del equipo de kendo y miembro auxiliar del equipo de futbol americano.

Del otro lado, Yami estaba más que sólo entretenido. Jamás creyó que los avioncitos de papel pudieran ser tan divertidos. Al verlo tan concentrado en su tarea de doblar y arrojar hojas, Jou sintió curiosidad por su amigo.

-Oye, Yami, ¿qué haces?

-Intento darle a Kaiba.

-¿Qué?

-Espera un momento. ¡Ahí va, ahí va! –y le lanzó otro más. Rápidamente tomó otro avión y volvió a apuntarle.

-¡Oye, que divertido! ¡Te ayudo! –dijo Jou comenzando a arrancar hojas de la primera libreta que se halló.

-Mmm… Mejor que sea una competencia. Si le das son 10 puntos, la cabeza vale 20 puntos, el trasero son 50, y son 100 puntos si le das en la entrepierna.

-¡Ya dijiste! –y comenzó a lanzarle avioncitos a lo loco.

El pobre Kaiba ya no veía lo duro si no lo tupido. Ni siquiera podía asomar la nariz por el ventanal de la biblioteca, porque una nube de avioncitos se le venía encima sin piedad. Un avioncito fue a dar a manos de Yuugi, y fue hasta entonces que el otro gemelo se percató de cómo su hermano usaba la cabeza de Kaiba como tiro al blanco.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –inquirió Yuugi en tono severo.

-¡¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, grandísimo idiota?

-Pues déjame ver… creo que mi hermano y Jou te han convertido en su tablero interactivo de tiro al blanco. Sólo mírate: tu cabeza parece un cojín de alfileres andante. Y eso no es lo peor de todo; no sólo no sabes lanzar, ¡lanzas como niñita! Tus tiros no tienen fuerza y tu puntería es patética.

-¡Argh, ya cállate! ¡¿Por qué mejor en vez de mofarte, no me ayudas un poco, eh, "Sr. Miembro destacado del club de arquería"?

-¿Realmente hay necesidad?

-¡¿No estás viendo que sí?

-Emm… ¿y no podrías simplemente, no sé, hacer algo como… cerrar la ventana?

La irritante oración dio en el blanco. Kaiba sintió como ese sarcástico tonito de interrogación al final, le calaba hasta el último y más recóndito rincón de su ser. Yami y Jou podían tener buena puntería para darle a Kaiba con avioncitos, pero sólo Yuugi poseía la suficiente agudeza y cinismo para darle al CEO donde más le dolía, es decir, directo en el… orgullo.

Seto se cimbró de rabia. Lo que más le molestaba es que el bastardo maldito le había hecho caer en cuenta de su propia estupidez. ¡La respuesta era TAN obvia, y había estado frente a su cara TODO el tiempo! Estaba furioso, y peor que eso, se odiaba a sí mismo más que a nadie en ese momento. Sentía ganas enormes de darse golpes contra la pared por haber sido _tan_ estúpido. Pero nuestro par de bombarderos no le dieron oportunidad de concretar sus intenciones suicidas, pues justamente, entró uno de aquellos origamis voladores y fue a clavarse directamente a su ojo derecho, sacando de Kaiba un rugido que retumbó hasta el último rincón de la academia.

En el salón de clases, Jou y Yami seguían entretenidísimos dándole de avionzazos a su amigo, aunque se hallaban ligeramente frustrados ante el hecho de aún no poder conseguir el tan ansiado objetivo de atinarle a su entrepierna, aunque lo que sí lograron, fue darle en otro lugar…

-Oye, Yami, ¿cuántos puntos son si le doy en el ojo?

-Emm… déjame ver… ¿70? ¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste?

Y entonces aquel grito explosivo salió de la biblioteca, deseándoles lo peor de lo peor a sus atacantes. Este último acto coronó el gran momento de victoria por el que nuestros dos bombarderos tanto habían estado luchando. Pero quien no lo vio con tanto humorismo, fue el director, quien de inmediato procedió a sacar a Kaiba de la biblioteca, y lo llevó a la prefectura en calidad de castigado. El castaño protestó bastante, por supuesto, pero al final se resignó, consolándose a sí mismo con el hecho de que, por lo menos ahí, no tendría que soportar a esos despreciables gemelos.

Se quedó sentado en una de las bancas sin nada que hacer, pero satisfecho de poder estar tranquilo finalmente. No pasaron ni diez minutos de su detención, cuando aparecieron el director y el prefecto en el lugar, trayendo a otros dos detenidos que habrían de quedarse con Kaiba el resto del día escolar. Y que gran chasco se llevó el CEO de KaibaCorp al ver que sus compañeros de castigo eran nada más y nada menos que Yami y Jounouchi.

-¡Hola, Kaiba! ¿A ti también te trajeron a esta prefectura? –preguntó Jou.

-¡Mira, que suerte! –sonrió Yami- Parece que vamos a divertirnos _mucho_ rato juntos…

La voz del Kisaragi mayor hizo un eco escalofriante en los oídos de Seto. Su rostro se torció en una mueca de horror, y su ojo aún lastimado se convulsionó en un violento tic nervioso.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO...!


End file.
